


At Least Hold My Hand

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BL, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dirty Talk, Erotica, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Inspired by BL, Inspired by Yaoi, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, Korean, M/M, Male on Male, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Music, NSFW, No one in NCT Dream or underaged is sexualized in this at all I assure you, One Shot, Orgasm, Seme, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Uke, WayV (NCT), WayV - Freeform, Yaoi, kpop, yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "Aish, boys shouldn't do things like this, Yuk Hei..."





	At Least Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so a little background on this fic. I was watching this interview, and Lucas was incessantly grasping Ten’s thigh, making him look like the most panicked gay. You can see a short clip of what I’m talking about on Youtube if you search "Lucas's Hand on Ten's Thigh". Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about Lucas’s massive hands and how Ten’s reaction in that clip looked so much like many of the ukes in Yaoi mangas that I have read–so, I decided to write a small scene that could happen right after the fact. Let me preface all of this with saying that I fucking love Yaoi. I adore it. I’m obsessed, always have been. So…I know people don’t really ship them classically (Though they perhaps will after WayV debuts.), but I couldn’t help myself. I hope you enjoy it anyways! <3 Let me know what you think.

Long, dexterous fingers curved around the thick of Ten’s thigh, the meaty spot that sloped into the area of his knee. They appreciated the shape of it, and Ten blushed from head to toe, his face immediately hot. Why was he being touched like this? Swallowing over the lump in his throat, he thought to himself, his head tipping down—and if he had feline ears, they would have been pinned timidly to his head. Something about the way that his leg was held made him submit, though internally he fought it with his own thoughts, cursing himself for feeling this way. 

“Yukhei…” Ten whispered, his eyes glued to the MC, making sure attention was not brought to him. He didn’t want anyone to notice, his eyes scanning the rest of the group once before he spoke again, “…What are you doing? Stop being weird.”

Lucas didn’t answer, giving not so much as a glance to Ten, but rather he grasped that thigh harder, kneading the plump flesh a bit more. It wasn’t that Lucas was challenging the older male, but something about the way he reacted made Lucas want to touch him more, the soft sounds and warming of his skin just called to the seme parts of him. 

Ten whimpered almost silently, though Lucas did hear him, and he shifted a bit, feeling the lump that had been in his throat return, his eyes glancing to the hand on him. The expanse of Lucas’s hand was so large that it didn’t look real; and so masculine. Feeling a tug in his abdominal muscles, Ten prayed for the interview to be over so that he could get away from the catalyst of those fingers—and quell the thoughts of having them on him, inside of him. These thoughts had never occurred to him before now, but then again, Lucas was hardly ever this forward. 

The MC clapped and the boys stood, doing their closing before bowing to the camera. Filing from their spot, the whole of them headed back behind the sound stage, most of them happy to be away from the bright lights and cameras, scrambling for the backstage snacks and water bottles. Ten had been the last to leave the area, caught in the flurry of young male bodies, and when he rounded the corner, Lucas tugged him off to the side and into a small niche, backing him into the wall. 

Ten’s eyes widened and Lucas held that gaze, smiling deviously, the younger male towering as he arched over Ten’s form, a hand pressed against the wall beside his head. The elder male was so much smaller in stature, though his body was lean from dance, that Lucas nearly dwarfed him in comparison, casting a shadow over the dancer as he leaned in close. Putting the point of his nose into Ten’s personal space, he breathed out, a smirk upturning his lips spreading across his face. 

The way Lucas behaved made Ten shudder and he lifted a hand to press it to the male’s chest, softly pushing, “I told you to stop being weird, Yukhei…” He breathed, cheeks a deep pink as he tipped his head to glance at the male’s face, “…guys aren’t supposed to do this to eachother…”

“Why not?” Lucas said softly, his voice deep enough to shake them both. He dropped a hand, pushing it against Ten’s hip with intent, running fingers down to his groin, pressing against Ten’s core, groping, “Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t like it…”

Ten couldn’t lie, the way that the other touched him made him weak, and he wanted more. So much more. Knees knocking together, he immediately hardened against Lucas’s palm, the dense shape of his girth testing his pants, throbbing with his heartbeat which thrummed in his ears. Lucas’s thumb found the needy tip of Ten’s member, rubbing over it in circles, his lips trailing to the elder’s ear, kissing at it softly. Ten half-heartedly pushed at Lucas’s chest still, breathing out shakily, “Y-yukhei…th-this shouldn’t feel g-good…” He whimpered, trembling against the male’s front, “Y-you should stop. What if we g-get caught?” His words fell on deaf ears as Lucas continued to rub at Ten, his hips arching violently and eyes widening, “Y-yukhei-ahhh…th-this shouldn’t be b-between g-guys.” 

“Shh…They’ll hear those sweet noises you’re making…” Lucas said deeply, his voice seeming somehow lower as he spoke against a heated earlobe. Replacing his thumb with the rest of his hand, he would stroke Ten through his pants, enjoying the way that needy flesh pulsed behind tight fabric and the friction it caused, “So pretty, Ten…You’re so pretty…” 

At those words, Ten’s body betrayed his rational thinking, grinding up against the other’s hand. Submissive sounds left him at nothing above a whisper, his head tipping back and wide eyes closing tight, wrinkling his brows, “Mmm…” He hummed, “Y-Yukhei…I f-feel…” Gasping, he twisted his hips a bit, spreading his legs so that he could easily lift one, bending it to hook around Lucas’s thigh, pulling him closer. Ten’s toes pointed and he breathed hot with each rotation of Lucas’s wrist, his breath nearly visible with ragged need and his vision blurred, taken over by the friction between them. 

Ten keened, rutting against that hand as if he were in heat, his uke senses on fire with submission. The niche they had stowed away in was dim, but not near deep, the two of them barely hidden, and those gasping sounds not in the least bit muffled. Ten was close, and the flexing of his thighs showed that—and Lucas could take the barrier no longer. Pulling his hand back, a disapproving grunt leaving Ten, he would quickly shove it into the male’s pants to grasp him fully, his free hand rounding to the back of the elder male to force against his backside, two fingers slipping in easily. 

Lucas groaned rather loud against Ten’s neck, holding him still, his feet planted against the ground for stability. Fingers pushing in and out of Ten’s tight muscles, the area filling with squelching sounds as if the sound effects were hanging in the air around them. Lucas huffed and Ten moaned, arched as only a dancer could against the male, completely prey to the whims of the dominant younger. 

************

Having not seen hide nor hair of Lucas and Ten since the interview, the other members that had been snacking and chatting in the backstage area, began to grow curious of where the two males could have gone. Chattering came to the group, and they singled out Mark to be the one to go look for them. Standing, the rapper pushed his hair back and laughed, feigning grumbling about having to leave the snacks. 

Heading out into the hall, he walked a few feet, curiously looking this way and that, his brows raised and lips pursed, “Ten? Yukhei?” He called out, but no answer came to him. Logically, he headed back toward the sound stage, thinking perhaps the two had probably gotten caught up chatting with the MC, who seemed more than excited about their group, even as individuals. 

Taking the first door towards the area, he begun to hear odd sounds. Peaking his curiosity, he carried on towards them, pushing the door open with two fingers, blinking slowly, “Hello? Yukhei? MC Jin? Ten?” He continued into the area, turning to head towards the next door which opened congruently to the area they had been in before—and that’s when he saw them. Twisted in pleasure, entwined with eachother’s bodies, Lucas and Ten. 

Ten was so lost in the pleasure between them that he was convulsing with waves of arousal, his body a perfect, submissive curve. Lucas held him to keep him upright, his arms twisted around him, fingers pumping deep into that backside, his other hand still stroking hard. Kissing Ten’s shoulder, Lucas lifted his head and his eyes went to Mark. Without calling attention to the male watching, Lucas smirked and he winked, licking over his lips. Tipping his head forward, he kissed Ten’s forehead softly, whispering against it, “Are you gonna cum, Ten? Cum for me.”

Ten, oblivious to Mark watching, submitted to those words. His body, unsure which way it should thrust, shook fully. Hips jerking, he cried out, the sound hanging in the air above them as Lucas worked his hands against that form, forcing waves of that orgasm to take Ten hostage. The elder male latched on to Lucas for support, the sounds leaving him both sweet and lewd as they broke free of his throat. 

Lucas helped Ten through his orgasm before pulling his hands from those pants slowly, Ten whimpering as his sensitive nerves still throbbed. Wrapping strong arms around the smaller male, Lucas held him there, fingers slick with the male’s fluids, his mouth on a shoulder, kissing affectionately, “Very good, hyung…” He praised, glancing to Mark, who stood there dumbfounded before nearly tripping over himself and running off back down the hall. Lips closed tight, he wouldn’t breathe a word, though the bright blush on his face was enough to give away that something was up. 

Left alone, Ten looked to the sound of feet scampering away, but there was no one there. Head turning back to Lucas, he would brush lips with the taller male and shy away from his mouth, bashful and embarrassed about what had just happened between them. Lucas smiled wide enough to show his teeth, and Ten swatted at his chest, “Weirdo. You’re always so weird.” He chided, blushing hard as he looked away, “L-let me go.”

“Is that how you repay someone for making you feel good, hm?” Lucas asked, “Maybe you’d rather me come visit you while you’re in bed, hm? Something a little more private?” He said sweetly, and Ten stammered, unable to make coherent thought with those eyes on him like that. What the hell was happening to him? 

“Quit it.” Ten said as he shoved Lucas back and dropped his hands to fix his pants, pulling them back up to where they should sit and fastening them appropriately. He flustered as he pushed his hair back, turning to head back towards the door that opened to the hallway, leading to where the others were, “Stop being so weird!”

“Make me.” Lucas said, not thwarted a bit, admiring Ten as he walked away from him, eyes rolling down the back of that silhouette, taking note of the contours. Licking his lips, he raised his brows and Ten scoffed, shoving through the doors and down the hall, leaving Lucas behind. The younger male laughed and pranced off after him, making it through the door before it shut. 

Catching up to Ten, Lucas would grasp his hand, stopping him and turning the male so the elder would look up at him. Questioning, Ten blinked softly and Lucas leaned in slowly, time seeming to stop around them as their lips met. Ten became even more flustered, trembling a bit, and when Lucas pulled away, he smirked again, this time more brilliantly, “At least hold my hand—guys can do that, right?”

“I-I…”

“…You’re pretty when you blush, hyung.”

“Shutup, Yukhei.”


End file.
